callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Combat Knife
The Combat Knife is a melee weapon featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, as well as making a brief appearance in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It also appears in Call of Duty: Ghosts, as a primary. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Combat Knife makes a brief appearance in levels Just Like Old Times and Endgame. It is used by John "Soap" MacTavish to kill Shepherd. Combat Knife MW2.png Bloody Combat Knife render MW2.PNG Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Combat Knife again makes a brief appearance, this time it is not used by player, but John Price, in mission Stronghold. It also appears in mission "Back on the Grid", but it is unobtainable. Combat Knife held by Price Stronghold MW3.png Combat Knife Back on the Grid MW3.png Call of Duty: Black Ops II Only found in multiplayer, it is available if the player removes a primary and/or secondary weapon, which is then replaced by Combat Knife in-game. In addition, planting an Assault Shield will leave the player with their other weapon (if they had one) and a Combat Knife. Therefore, a Combat Knife does not cost an Allocation Point in Create-a-Class. Compared to the standard knife, it features a faster melee speed and a small amount of lunge. It is held in the right hand, as opposed to the standard being held in the left. The player also does not grunt when knifing, unlike with the standard. Lastly, equipping the Combat Knife grants a 50% increase in sprint duration. Another unique feature is that while the Combat Knife is equipped, pressing the fire button will use the knife. It should also be noted that the combat knife cannot be used to destroy ground scorestreaks such as the Sentry Gun and Guardian. The challenges for the camouflages are: *DEVGRU - Get 10 kills with the Combat Knife (knife is held instead of a weapon). *A-TACS AU - Get 20 kills with the Combat Knife (knife is held instead of a weapon). *ERDL - Get 40 kills with the Combat Knife (knife is held instead of a weapon). *Siberia - Get 60 kills with Combat Knife (knife is held instead of a weapon). *Choco - Get 80 kills with the Combat Knife (knife is held instead of a weapon). *Blue Tiger - Get 100 kills with the Combat Knife (knife is held instead of a weapon). *Bloodshot - Get 120 kills with the Combat Knife (knife is held instead of a weapon). *Ghostex: Delta 6 - Get 160 kills with the Combat Knife (knife is held instead of a weapon). *Kryptek: Typhon - Get 200 kills with the Combat Knife (knife is held instead of a weapon). *Carbon Fiber - Knife 10 enemies in the back. *Cherry Blossom - Get 5 Survivor medals using the Combat Knife. *Art of War - Earn 5 Revenge medals with the Combat Knife. *Ronin - Kill 5 enemies using their own weapon, after killing them with the Combat Knife. *Skulls - Get 5 Bloodthirsty medals using only the Combat Knife. *Gold - Complete all Camo unlocks for the Combat Knife. *Diamond - Complete all Camo unlocks for every Special weapon (Primary/Secondary) Gallery Combat Knife BOII.png|The Combat Knife. Combat Knife melee attack BOII.png|Meleeing. Combat Knife Spawning Animation BOII.png|Another view of the Combat Knife. Notice the Black Ops II logo. Combat Knife model BOII.png|A render of the Combat Knife. Call of Duty: Ghosts The Combat Knife reappears in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Equipping the Combat Knife grants a 75% increase in sprint duration. Unlike in Black Ops II, the Combat Knife can be selected like other weapons in the Create-A-Class. It can be picked up and dropped during gameplay. The Combat Knife is also found as the last weapon in Gun Game, where it is used with the Throwing Knife. Combat Knife model CoDG.png|The model of the combat knife. Combat Knife pickup icon CoDG.png|Pickup icon. Maniac knifing CODG.png|Stabbing animation. Maniac knife third person CODG.png|Knife held by Maniac. Combat_Knife_End_of_the_Line_CoDG.png|Combat Knife, used by Logan Walker, in the mission End of the Line. Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *The Infinity Ward logo can be seen on the knife, along with "J.Heath Design"; a reference to Jeff Heath. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *Although Diamond Camouflage is obtained by completing all camouflage unlocks for Specials, the "Weapons Mastery" challenge claims that the player needs to complete Mastery for every primary and secondary weapon.Screenshot on Call of Duty ELITE *The Black Ops II logo is visible on the Combat Knife. Call of Duty: Ghosts *The regular knife used when using another weapon is called the Combat Knife, just like when you use the stand-alone version. *MWXA-08 is enscribed on the blade. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Specials Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Specials